Chop Chop Master Onion
Chop Chop Master Onion (or CCMO for short) (タマネギ先生 Tamanegi Sensei) is a humanoid onion karate instructor. Running the Fruites Dojo, he teaches a group of tamanegi, as well as Parappa, the ways of karate and how 'It's all in the mind.' Story ''PaRappa the Rapper'' In the [[PaRappa the Rapper|first game PaRappa the Rapper]], he is a karate instructor. ''Um Jammer Lammy'' In Um Jammer Lammy, appears in Lammy's dream, in which he tells her that his dojo had been lost (the reason never being specified). However, the dojo remained in his mind, complete with its own casino, which serves as Lammy's inspiration for the game. With every occassion of inspiration, Chop Chop appears, so he seems to spiritually guide her. His lyrics foreshadow events that would take place later in the game. ''PaRappa The Rapper 2'' In PaRappa The Rapper 2, he hosts a show called 'Romantic Karate' in which he teaches viewers karate as a method of expressing love. Parappa the Rapper and PJ Berri copy the television. He is the only teacher to appear in all three games, as well as the only character whose voice actor appears in both the games and anime. In PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale he takes down the MAWLR from the Killzone series in the PaRappa stage : Dojo. Discography PaRappa the Rapper Stage 1 Stage 1: Chop Chop Master Onion's Rap Um Jammer Lammy Stage 1 (as Lammy) Stage 1: I Am A Master And You! Um Jammer Lammy Stage 1 (as Parappa) PaRappa The Rapper 2 Stage 2 Stage 2: Romantic Love Design Chop Chop Master Onion has the body of a human man but with an onion head with facial hair, specifically a Fu Manchu mustache. He is accompanied with "smell strokes" suggesting he has a strong scent of an onion. He wears a karategi (karate uniform) and sandals. His karategi is shown to be two colours of blue in the game while the artwork left it traditionally white. In UJL, his onion top sprouted and his outfit is held together by patches, showing he is not doing very well, as caused by the fact he lost his dojo. In PTR2, he managed to pick himself up again, still having sprouted but wearing a more general red sports outfit, golden chain for the hip factor, and sport shoes. The outfit befits the approach he now takes in life to be more in tune with what (young) people would like to see nowadays. Trivia *Chop Chop Master Onion not only appears in stage 2 and 8 of PaRappa The Rapper 2, but also as a cameo in the intro to stage 7. He's also in stage 6 along with the other 4 teachers. *Chop Chop Master Onion's 'hair' gets longer over the games. His stalk first sprouts in Um Jammer Lammy, but then becomes shorter in PaRappa The Rapper 2. It is possibly the longest in Um Jammer Lammy to match his unkempt appearance. *Chop Chop Master Onion is the only teacher in the PaRappa franchise to appear in every game. *Chop Chop Master Onion is the only character from the games to have the same voice actor in the anime, as his voice actor, Ryu Watabe, is bilingual. Gallery Tamanegi.gif Tamanegi UJL 2.png CCMOPTR.png|'Chop Chop Master Onion' in PaRappa The Rapper. CCMOSunGod.png|Chop Chop Master Onion watching PaRappa in Cool Mode. ImagesCAXDPWQK.jpg|Chop Chop Master Onion in Um Jammer Lammy. 2012-07-18-140455_1.jpg|Chop Chop Master Onion in PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale. Romantic Love CCMO and Instructor.PNG|Chop Chop Master Onion in PaRappa The Rapper 2. LINE Stickers References Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:PaRappa The Rapper Category:UmJammer Lammy Category:PaRappa The Rapper 2 Category:PaRappa The Rapper TV Series